


Peko's Perfect Gift

by richiefuckface



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Im bad at writing, Kuzusoda, M/M, and I mean everyone, au where sdr2 cast plus natsumi and ryota live happily on jabberwock island, basically the entire sdr2 cast, fuyuhiko hates his skirt, fuyuhiko in a skirt, i didnt spell kuzusoda right, im an idiot, kazuichi is a dumbass, kazuichi loves it, natsumi is so done, natsumi ships kuzusoda, peko is laughing in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiefuckface/pseuds/richiefuckface
Summary: Fuyuhiko's birthday is coming up. Peko whips up an idea and with the help of everyone else on the island, finds a way to make it come to fruition.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Natsumi/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting that random keysmash. Anyway, I'm not a fast writer so there will be slow updates. Fuyuhiko in a skirt content will eventually come. Just hold out for it ;)

If you had to ask Fuyuhiko who the most important people in his life were, he’d say Natsumi, Peko, and (reluctantly) Kazuichi. 

The reasoning behind Natsumi and Peko being important to Fuyuhiko was fairly simple. They all grew up together. Growing up, their parents were often taking care of mafia business, leaving their children alone with their bodyguard. They grew as close as can be during those years.

But Fuyuhiko couldn’t exactly tell you why Kazuichi was important to him. They had only begun being friends in highschool. And yet, spending time with Kazuichi made Fuyuhiko forget all about his worries. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but blush when he thought about their all-nighters, drinking and eating whatever had the most calories, talking about the craziest things they could come up with.

And it all confused Fuyuhiko. Maybe he was so confused because he’d never experienced a relationship without bumps before. With Natsumi there were always the petty fights that came with being siblings. With Peko there was the lack of communication. But with Kazuichi, there was nothing wrong. They talked about how they felt. They made sure they both felt completely safe and happy with one another.

So...why was Fuyuhiko creating a problem for himself? He was driving a rift between himself and Kazuichi by thinking it all over and realizing his problem. 

But it was hard to admit. He didn’t want to think of what came with admitting his feelings to himself. 

Peko interrupted his thoughts. “Young master? Kazuichi is requesting your presence.” Fuyuhiko looked up at Peko. She had the same serious yet laid back expression she always had. Fuyuhiko wondered how Peko stayed so calm all the time.

He lifted himself up off the ground, walking past Peko, outside of his cottage. He opened the door to see Kazuichi and Natsumi conversing about an action movie they had both seen. It seemed Natsumi was explaining why it was of poor quality. 

Kazuichi looked at Fuyuhiko, smiling. “Hey, Hiko. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go watch a movie or something with me and Natsumi.” Fuyuhiko’s heart gave a pang at the nickname. However, he simply nodded at Kazuichi, following the two of them as they walked to the movie theatre. 

Fuyuhiko stopped walking when he realized Peko wasn’t also coming to the theatre. He swiftly looked behind himself, confirming his suspicion. Kazuichi turned, realizing that Fuyuhiko was no longer following Natsumi and himself.

“What’s wrong, Hiko?” He asked. Natsumi had also turned and stopped walking with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“What the hell is Peko doing? Why didn’t she come?” He asked. 

Natsumi’s expression changed to confused. “She didn’t tell you? She wanted to hang out with the other girls on the island.” Fuyuhiko nodded. Peko often did not refrain from her duty as Natsumi and Fuyuhiko’s bodyguard to enjoy her life, but he supposed this was an exception.

Kazuichi groaned. “And she didn’t invite me? Or even Natsumi?” Natsumi sighed, disappointed with Kazuichi’s dialogue.

“I told the other girls I had plans with  **_you_ ** , and  **_you_ ** weren’t invited because  **_you_ ** aren’t a girl!” She explained, emphasizing a few words of her sentence. Kazuichi’s face fell and the group continued on their way to the theatre. 

-

“Peko! You have finally arrived!” Sonia exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. Peko nodded, closing the door of Sonia’s cottage behind her. There were a few other girls there. Chiaki, Ibuki, Akane, and Mikan. Hiyoko and Mahiru were the only ones missing.

“Where are Mahiru and Hiyoko?” Peko asked. Akane looked up from her conversation with Ibuki to answer.

“They said they didn’t want to help. I guess because Hiyoko doesn’t really like Fuyuhiko.” 

Peko replied with a simple nod. She walked over to Sonia to ask how exactly they were supposed to go about this. Sonia smiled widely, almost in an evil manner.

“We are going to ask Kazuichi! He knows how to sew, and he will also want to help!” She smiled.

“He is not very good with keeping secrets.” Peko replied. Sonia smirked yet again.

“He will comply and keep it under secrecy. I have a secret weapon. We should most likely work everything else out. Such as the design, fabric, the wrapping, what time we will give him the gift, all that!” Sonia explained. Peko nodded, smiling slyly at her creative idea of a “perfect” gift for Fuyuhiko. 

“Then let us begin!” Peko yelled to the other girls ecstatically. 

-

“Stop hogging all the popcorn, idiot!” Natsumi aggressively took the bucket of popcorn that she made Kazuichi pay for from him. Kazuichi sank back in his seat next to Fuyuhiko. They had all picked a horror movie that Natsumi seemed to be enjoying, while Fuyuhiko was spacing out, and Kazuichi was having trouble enjoying the movie. 

Fuyuhiko was thinking about his embarrassing obsession with strawberries when Kazuichi suddenly held onto his right arm. Kazuichi wrapped both of his arms around Fuyuhiko’s arm, grasping for dear life and shutting his eyes closed. Fuyuhiko cursed the three of them for picking a horror movie Kazuichi would be scared of. 

Fuyuhiko let Kazuichi hold onto him, sighing in defeat. There was no other solution to this problem. Natsumi looked to her right, smirking. Fuyuhiko widened his eyes when he realized what Natsumi was thinking.

“Shut up Natsumi!” He whisper-yelled. He looked at his right arm to ensure he didn’t bother Kazuichi, only to discover that Kazuichi was asleep, still gripping his arm. Fuyuhiko sighed in relief.

“I didn’t say anything.” Natsumi smirked. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t need to. I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Fuyuhiko sighed, placing his head in his free hand. Natsumi snorted. 

“And what’s that, Hiko?” 

Fuyuhiko blushed. “You know...that Kaz and I…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. He could guess what Natsumi wanted to say.

“That you and Kaz what?”

“Nothing! Jesus, if you’re not gonna watch the movie, we should leave.” Fuyuhiko replied angrily. 

Natsumi looked back at the screen, crossing her arms. “Who said that? I was just…checking.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes again, turning his head to look at Kazuichi again.

Kazuichi was smiling as he slept. His beanie had begun to fall off, so Fuyuhiko took it and placed it in his own lap. He stared down at Kazuichi, admiring his bright pink hair and cute sleeping face. 

Fuyuhiko looked up at the screen, trying his best not to let his gaze wander back to Kazuichi’s face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not thoroughly beta read, so I'm sorry if any mistakes are found. I just kind of skim over the chapter once and call it a day. But thank you for reading the story, regardless. This chapter isn't too interesting, just some stuff that's necessary for the plot. I just had to fix a mistake I made in the chapter, so if you get a notification for that, sorry.

An hour later, Natsumi had to pry a half asleep Kazuichi off of Fuyuhiko. The trio walked back to the main island, with Natsumi silently leading. Kazuichi looked over to Fuyuhiko. “Hey, Hiko. I’m bored. Wanna get some food?” He asked.

“Sure. Natsumi, you coming?” Fuyuhiko looked to his sister. Natsumi made a retching noise.

“Absolutely not. I’m full as fuck. You guys shouldn’t bother asking Peko, though. Her and the other girls probably already ate.” Natsumi replied, finally leading the group to the main island. Natsumi headed to her shared cottage with Peko and the boys walked to the restaurant. 

They finally arrived, entering to find Hajime and Nagito conversing intently and Teruteru cooking them a meal. Kazuichi led Fuyuhiko to Hajime and Nagito’s table. Finally, they both noticed Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko.

“Hey guys! What’re you doing here?” Hajime seemed unnecessarily nervous and Nagito shot him a suspicious look that seemed to ease him. 

Kazuichi lifted an eyebrow. “We’re hungry. Why else would we be here?” He replied. Hajime still seemed uneasy. Fuyuhiko sighed and sat down next to Hajime. 

“You guys don’t mind if we sit here, right? Less work for Teruteru.” Fuyuhiko looked to Nagito for an answer that came in the form of a simple nod. Kazuichi sat next to Nagito, across from Fuyuhiko. 

“Hey Hajime, why’re you makin’ that weird ass face?” Kazuichi asked. Hajime’s uneasy expression then became nervousness. Fuyuhiko looked over to Nagito, who slammed his head on the table out of assumable frustration. 

Hajime, along with Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi all made the same expression that was a mix of horror, confusion, shock, and yet, expectation especially since it had been Nagito who had slammed his head on the table. Nagito lifted his head and smiled as if he had not just slammed his head on a table.

“Well then, can someone check if Teruteru is finished?” Nagito asked, mostly to Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi. With a look of confusion, Kazuichi got up and headed into the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, there were two plates of American-style steak with asparagus and mashed potatoes. Kazuichi made a face of disgust, as he didn’t like vegetables. Teruteru did not acknowledge Kazuichi’s presence. He was intently cooking what seemed to be more steak and vegetables. Kazuichi realized he was the only one out of all his friends that still ate like a child. 

Kazuichi assumed that Teruteru probably saw him and Fuyuhiko walk in and assumed they wanted the same as Nagito and Hajime. Kazuichi sighed.

_ Better suck it up.  _ Kazuichi let Teruteru know he only came to check on him. Teruteru was not paying attention and continued cooking. Kazuichi quickly returned to his seat next to Nagito.

“He’s just about done. Anyway, what was that all about earlier, Nagito? Why’d you slam yer head on the table?” Kazuichi asked, directing his dialogue to Nagito. Nagito laughed nervously. Hajime seemed to sweat. Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow.

“No reason.” He chuckled, then began to quickly ramble something about the feeling of hope and what it could do to you. Fuyuhiko sighed out of frustration. Nagito and Hajime were definitely hiding something. He just didn’t know what.

“Will you two tell us why the hell you’re acting so weird? Hajime’s sweating way too much, and you’re acting weird. More so than usual.” Fuyuhiko said. Nagito’s face fell into an expression of annoyance. He seemed as if he were going to reply, but Kazuichi let out a grunt of frustration that cut off Nagito’s almost-reply. 

“Can’t we all just sit normally and have a meal? Jesus.” The table fell silent after Kazuichi’s proclamation. Soon enough, Teruteru was somehow balancing four plates of food on both of his arms and carefully making his way to their table. He placed all four of the plates down onto the table. Everyone at the table gave their thanks and then began to eat. 

Nagito, as always, started a conversation. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?” He asked, still looking down at his food. Fuyuhiko was first to speak up.

“I’m either gonna hang out with Kazuichi, Natsumi, or Peko. Like always.” Teruteru then came back, somehow carrying four cups of water and placing them down on the table, received more thanks, and then returned to the kitchen to presumably cook for himself.

“Actually, Sonia asked for my help with something. Not sure what, though.” Kazuichi corrected. 

Hajime lifted a brow. “She did?” Kazuichi gasped offensively. Fuyuhiko and Nagito both laughed loudly.

“Now what the hell’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” He asked, slamming down his fork. Hajime rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Nothing. I just didn’t expect Sonia to ask for your help.” Hajime shrugged, earning another giggle from Nagito and Fuyuhiko. 

“No offense, Kazuichi, but Sonia **_hated_** you.” Nagito said. And although Kazuichi took offense to this, he knew that Sonia really did hate him. He couldn’t blame her, though. Kazuichi was not very respectful towards Sonia at all. He did invade her personal space and make her uncomfortable, but he had formally apologized and Sonia said she “saw change in him” 

Nonetheless, both Kazuichi and Sonia knew it would take time for Sonia to forgive Kazuichi fully. So, Kazuichi nodded in both agreement and in defeat. 

“I guess you’re right. Anyway, can we talk about something other than my sad experience in trying to get a girlfriend?” And soon enough, Hajime compliantly steered the conversation back toward what everyone’s plans were after they had a meal. 

Apparently, Nagito and Hajime were asked to help the other guys on the island plan an event, and although Fuyuhiko thought the girls would be more fitting to do so, Nagito insisted the event would turn out well as long as they all had hope. 

Fuyuhiko asked if he could help in any way, but both Hajime and Nagito said they’d be fine. With that, they all finished their meals, thanking Teruteru once again on the way out and heading their separate ways. 

“That was certainly close. Hajime, you should not have acted so recklessly. Fuyuhiko could have found out, you know.” Nagito said, holding an index finger up in the air like a parent scolding their child. 

“Me? You banged your head on the table!” Hajime exasperated. Nagito simply rolled his eyes, and the two of them made their way into Nekomaru’s cottage. Behind them was Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko, who were discussing the meal they just had. 

“It was good, I liked it.” Fuyuhiko said.

“You always like fancy stuff like that, Hiko.”

“That wasn’t fancy, and no, I don’t.”

“Sure! Whatever you say!” Kazuichi said, walking to the entrance of Sonia’s cottage. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, entering Peko and Natsumi’s cottage. 

-

“Kazuichi! You have finally arrived.” Sonia exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. Peko simply waved to Kazuichi, although she was holding many rolls of fabric. 

Kazuichi scratched the back of his head. “So, what’d ya need me for?” He asked. 

“Well, as you know, Fuyuhiko’s birthday is coming up. So Peko got an idea for a gift, but now everyone on the island is helping us! We have quite big plans.” Sonia answered. 

Kazuichi thought of his previous encounter with Nagito and Hajime and then replied, “So that’s why Nagito and Hajime were acting so weird. No wonder.” Sonia nodded, confirming.

“Anyway, what’s the gift? What do I gotta do?” He asked, eager to help. Sonia smiled at his reaction.

“You’re in charge of making the clothes! We’re making Fuyuhiko sailor uniforms and skirts!” She said, enthusiastically. 

Kazuichi’s expression changed from excitement to dread. “Fuyuhiko will  **_kill_ ** me if I make him a skirt.” Kazuichi deadpanned, internally shuddering at the thought of making Fuyuhiko a skirt. He’d probably curse Kazuichi out, get mad at him, and expect a formal apology. 

“Do not worry! Peko has confirmed that he will not.” Kazuichi looked at Peko from behind Sonia, who was doing a thumbs up pose with her left hand, still holding rolls of fabric in her right hand.  _ Must be what I gotta make the skirts with. _

Kazuichi groaned at Peko and Sonia’s responses. “I don’t know how reassuring that is...but sure. I’m sure Hiko will appreciate the gift either way. By the way, is Natsumi helping too?” Kazuichi asked both Sonia and Peko, hoping one of them would answer. 

“Yes! She is in charge of making sure Fuyuhiko is surely okay with this and that he doesn’t know until the day of his birthday!” Sonia answered. 

Kazuichi sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Cool. I should get to work though, right?”

“Yes! Let us begin Operation Peko’s Perfect Gift!” Sonia exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air and earning a smile from Peko. Kazuichi groaned again, taking a piece of paper that seemed to be a sketch of what the sailor uniforms and skirts were supposed to look like. 

This was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fuyuhiko knocked on the door to Peko and Natsumi’s cottage, there was no answer. Eventually, he began banging on the door, and yet there had still been no response. Fuyuhiko groaned out of frustration. Natsumi could be lazy sometimes, but answering the door is something she usually did not take very long to do.

“Natsumi! If you don’t get your ass up and open the door, I’ll beat you with your own mailbox!” Fuyuhiko yelled. He heard a loud whine from inside. Natsumi finally opened the door. 

“What the hell do you want? I was taking a nap!” Natsumi crossed her arms angrily. Fuyuhiko simply walked past Natsumi, into her and Peko’s cottage. He took a book from Peko’s bookshelf and sat on her bed. Natsumi closed the door and sat down next to Fuyuhiko. 

“Weren’t you and Kaz eating?” She asked, looking down at the book Fuyuhiko was reading. 

“Yeah. We ate with Nagito and Hajime since they were already there, but they were acting really fuckin’ weird. They just kinda brushed past it, though.” He replied without looking up at Natsumi. 

Natsumi murmured something before quickly making an excuse that she had to go talk to Peko and sprinting out of the cottage. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. Natsumi was always like that. As he thought of his sister’s behavior, he was reminded of her especially  _ annoying  _ behavior.

Such as, the annoying behavior she had displayed in the theatre when Kazuichi fell asleep on Fuyuhiko’s arm. Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. That was just Natsumi being Natsumi. Teasing Fuyuhiko just because she had an assumption about him. 

But then again, that was what Natsumi always did. Poking and prodding around in Fuyuhiko’s life, especially if it was his love life. Natsumi always talked about how Fuyuhiko needed to “get a goddamn girlfriend” and when he shot her a look of annoyance, “or something like that.” 

Fuyuhiko never really took his love life seriously. He had seen his sister, or even Peko, get occasional crushes or partake in occasional relationships. But he’d never taken a romantic liking to someone. Or, at least he thought so. 

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko met at Hope’s Peak. They were in the same class, and although they couldn’t be more different, they became close friends. In the midst of all that was happening in their lives, they could always come to each other for the comfort of fun. Their friendship at Hope’s Peak was not quite different from their friendship on Jabberwock Island. 

Many things had never changed. The serious late night talks, the all-nighters they  _ both  _ pulled when Kazuichi had an important project, and their movie nights. But some things did. The ignorance to the feeling of the pure bliss he felt whilst being with Kazuichi. Fuyuhiko knew how he felt now. He thought he had pushed any thoughts of romantic feeling to the back of his mind. 

But he couldn’t help but find himself deep in thought about any theoretical romantic feelings. Fuyuhiko wished he knew if Kazuichi had to do the same. Did he have to stop himself from blurting a stupid compliment that would surely surface any suspicious thoughts from his friend? Did he have to stop himself from stupidly smiling in a way that could only be described as lovingly at his friend? 

Or did Kazuichi have purely platonic feelings for him? Fuyuhiko wished he were brave enough to ask. Suddenly, he remembered he had been holding a book, but noticed it had been dropped. Fuyuhiko wondered how long he’d been spacing out. He shook his head, picking up the book and shoving it back onto Peko’s bookshelf, unintentionally putting it in the wrong place. 

And then he noticed. Natsumi is standing at the door, holding Peko’s hand, smirking slyly, as if she knew exactly what Fuyuhiko was just thinking about. He has to refrain from yelling and screaming and breaking something because his sister reads him like a book, and he knows he does. 

“Shut up, Natsumi. I know what you’re thinking.” Fuyuhiko said, annoyed as ever, sitting back down on Peko’s bed. Peko stared, most likely trying to piece everything together. Fuyuhiko can’t believe she hasn’t picked up by now. 

“I didn’t say a damn thing! You’ve just proven you know exactly what I’ve assumed, and that I’m totally right!” Natsumi’s fists pump up victoriously. Peko looked over to Natsumi, shuffling her arm back to her side, then went back to staring at Fuyuhiko. 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You were bound to figure it out anyway. It doesn’t mean a damn thing because you know he doesn’t feel the same way.” Fuyuhiko knows Peko is there, and he knows that was the final strike, and he knows that Peko knows. But she doesn’t say anything. Peko just stared. 

“You don’t know that, dumbass.” Natsumi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Peko’s expression changes to realization, and the siblings both only notice for a second before Peko swiftly walked out of the cottage. Natsumi’s eyes widened. Her expression also changed to realization. Natsumi followed shortly after Peko, rushing to catch up with her. 

Fuyuhiko sat there, dumbfounded, trying to understand what exactly they had both realized. He’d assumed it was something about his own realization of his feelings. Fuyuhiko sighed. They had most likely gone to interrogate Kazuichi and try to get something out of him, anything out of him, about if he felt the same way. 

Fuyuhiko sighed heavily. There was nothing to be done. Nothing could be done, anyway. Peko and Natsumi were inevitably going to conduct some form of investigation on  _ both  _ Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi.

-

“Thank you for all your help Kazuichi! You must return once again tomorrow at noon!” Sonia dismissed Kazuichi, waving at him before shoving him out of her cottage and shutting the door. Kazuichi rubbed his arm, groaning in pain. Who knew Sonia was so strong? He shook his head, walking around aimlessly for a bit, unsure of where exactly to go. Ibuki was leaving her cottage just as Kazuichi walked past it. 

Ibuki tugged on the small braid in Kazuichi’s hair, grabbing his attention. “Ibuki says hi!” she said. Kazuichi turned to look at her. 

“Hey, Ibuki. What’s up?” He replied.

“Ibuki was gonna go get some snacks and then hang out with Mikan, but she’s busy! So you have to come with Ibuki!” Before he could reply, Ibuki gripped Kazuichi’s arm and dragged him in the direction of the store. Kazuichi eventually managed to shake out of Ibuki’s grasp and instead followed shortly behind her.

They spent around fifteen minutes in the store picking out all the snacks and left with bags full of sugary junk food. When they both finally arrived at the cottage, they both sat on the purple and black rug. Kazuichi noticed how Ibuki’s cottage was definitely cleaner than his own, but messier than some of the other cottages.

There were already a variety of empty or nearly empty bags and cans of snacks and drinks. Ibuki explained that she made sure to have enough snacks to be able to peacefully work on her music for most of the day. Kazuichi related, usually eating only snacks and functioning solely on soda when he had important projects. 

“But, y’know. Fuyuhiko always stays up with me when I have important stuff to do.” He said. 

“Really? That sounds fuuuuuun! Mikan makes Ibuki go to bed early when she tries to stay up late to work on music!” Ibuki pouted, and then stuffed a handful of potato chips into her mouth. 

“Yeah. Remember that time you asked me to make some really loud speakers with a ton of bass so Hiyoko could enjoy your music?” Kazuichi said. Ibuki nodded as a form of reply since her mouth was full of cotton candy, coloring her lips blue. 

Kazuichi took a sip of the can of soda next to him. “Well, I stayed up all night finishing it. Hiko was keeping me company, so it was easier for me to work. I didn’t even get to test it ‘til morning, though.” He explained.

“Ibuki noticed you have a nickname for Fuyuhikoooooo!” Ibuki exclaimed, pointing and teasing like a child. Kazuichi groaned. 

“Aw, come on Ibuki! It’s nothing like  _ that _ !” Kazuichi exclaimed, groaning yet again. Ibuki laughed loudly, throwing her head back. She sat back up and wiping tears from her eyes, Ibuki caught her breath.

“Ibuki **_knows_** it totally, one hundred percent, without a doubt, is like _that_.” Ibuki smirked tauntingly. Kazuichi fell back, groaning yet again in agony. But he didn’t know. _Was_ it like _that_? Was Ibuki right? He sighed, closing his eyes and laying the back of his right arm on his forehead.

“It is like that.” He meant to say it to himself, but surely, Ibuki heard it. She only stayed silent. Then, Ibuki cleared her throat.

“For Ibuki, it’s like that with Mikan. I guess we’re in this together, then!” And with that tone, Kazuichi knew Ibuki was smiling. He looked up at her to make sure, and Ibuki was smiling. 

“I guess so.” Kazuichi said, smiling back at Ibuki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to finish this! I've been a bit busy with some not-so-happy stuff in my life. Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this! It had been done for a while, but I couldn’t bring myself to beta read it for nearly a month. Anyways, thanks for all the love on this fic <3

Natsumi could only focus on Peko’s back as she ran after her. Peko was significantly faster than Natsumi, likely since she had undertaken a lot of training over the years in order to hone the art of swording. Natsumi, on the other hand, was subpar at athletics.

“Jesus fucking christ, slow down Peko!” Natsumi wheezed, falling on the wooden path in front of Kazuichi’s cottage. Peko turned around, her braids swatting her shoulders. Peko bent down to help Natsumi up, and Natsumi leaned on Peko for the support she could not have from her own body.

“I apologize. I have just realized what your brother was implying in your conversation earlier. I wanted to interrogate Kazuichi.” Peko explained. Natsumi regained her strength, stood up on her own and let go of Peko’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay. We probably shouldn’t bother Kaz. I don’t think Fuyuhiko would like that very much.” Natsumi said, looking up at Peko. Peko simply nodded, leading Natsumi to Sonia’s cottage. Sonia answered the door directly after Peko knocked on it. She wore a welcoming smile. 

“It is good to see you both! Please, come in.” Sonia led them in, where nearly everyone else who inhabited Jabberwock island sat in various places in Sonia’s cottage. They all gave short greetings to the couple, and they both sat on Sonia’s bed next to Chiaki and Ryota, who were both half-asleep. 

“Let us commence this meeting! We are here to discuss more specifics of plan ‘Peko’s Perfect Gift’! Also, Ibuki and Kazuichi will  _ not  _ be joining us. They are busy, although I will brief them on this meeting the next time we see each other. Mahiru, would you mind summarizing our plan?” Sonia explained, then turned to Mahiru, who was sitting facing Sonia on the stool meant for her vanity with Hiyoko on her lap. Mahiru sighed.

“At the end of the week, it’ll be Fuyuhiko’s birthday. We’re making him a gift. Said gift is a variety of feminine outfits to be made by the pink haired idiot. He’ll receive said gift at his birthday party. Our plan is to have everything for his party and his gift completely ready at the end of the week.” Mahiru summarized. Sonia thanked her and then got into the specifics of who would be completing which task. 

“Firstly, to handle the task of preparing the party venue are Nekomaru, Akane, Mikan, and Ryota. Second, to handle the task of culinary expertise are Teruteru, Chiaki, Nagito, Hajime, and Gundham. For entertainment, we have Ibuki, Hiyoko, Byakuya, and Mahiru. And finally, the ‘Make Sure Kazuichi Does a Good Job Team’, Peko, Natsumi, Kazuichi, and myself.” Sonia said. Some made faces showing glee (Hiyoko, glad not to be separated from Mahiru) and some made faces of pure agony (Byakuya, who did not like being challenged with Ibuki and Hiyoko). Sonia, however, simply disregarded these looks and walked over to Natsumi, who was resting her head on Peko’s shoulder, and interlocking their hands. 

“Do you approve of the positions I have chosen for everyone?” Sonia asked, smiling as always, and clapping her hands together. Natsumi yawned, signifying her inability to respond since she was so tired. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell asleep extremely quick. Peko looked down at her girlfriend, then up at Sonia.

“I believe they were all reasonable positions.” Peko replied. Sonia gave a quick thanks, then turned to see that most of the others had left. The only ones left were Ryota and Hajime. They both walked up to Sonia, although Ryota was significantly slower. 

“Hey Sonia? Can we talk after you’re done with all this? I can meet you outside.” Hajime seemed to be nervous, which raised quite a few questions from the others. They didn’t end up actually asking Hajime, though. 

Sonia responded with a simple nod and Hajime left. Ryota’s left leg kept shaking and he seemed to be even more nervous than Hajime. However, Ryota was always unnecessarily nervous, even if it had calmed down since he had gotten used to living on the island.

“H-Hello, Sonia. I, um, was just wondering why you, um, decided to team me up with Nekomaru, Akane, and, um, Mikan?” Ryota seemed to be very embarrassed by the delivery of his question, and Sonia couldn’t help but feel bad. She hadn’t meant to make Ryota uncomfortable.

“Ah! I just thought you’d make a good team. However, if you do not feel that way, I can switch someone with you on the team of your choice.” Sonia replied. Ryota seemed even more uncomfortable. 

“U-uh, no, that won’t be necessary. I just wanted to know, um, why you chose that, um, specific group.” Ryota quickly shuffled away before Sonia could reply. Sonia stepped outside then, to meet with Hajime. 

Surely, Hajime was pacing on the wooden walkway in front of Sonia’s cottage. He noticed Sonia, and then stopped in front of her. “Thanks for coming. I thought only you’d be able to help me out with this.” Hajime said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sonia nodded.

“Well, I noticed how we’re doing all this for Fuyuhiko, and how Kazuichi is a really big part of it. I mean, he and Fuyuhiko are really close, but uh,” Hajime’s head dropped. “I, uh, just wanted to know if you knew if they have like, a thing.” Sonia’s facial expression was extremely confused. 

“Hajime, I do not understand what you mean by ‘a thing’. Can you elaborate?” Sonia asked, tilting her head curiously. Hajime sighed, slapping his forehead.

“I want to know if they’re, y’know,  _ dating _ ?” Hajime whispered the last word, slightly wincing at it. Sonia couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“They are not. However, if you are thinking about their feelings towards each other, it would be best to ask either of them yourself. It is not my place to tell you, or anyone, for that matter, what the status of their relationship is. I will see you later!” And with that, Sonia walked back into her cottage. Hajime stood there, dumbfounded and confused. He sighed and walked back to his own cottage. 

-

“If you don’t mind Ibuki asking, when did you start liking Fuyuhiko?” Ibuki asked. Her and Kazuichi had been silent for sometime, simply eating before she broke the silence. Somehow, Ibuki had stuck an array of candies to her face, which she had been picking off to eat. 

“Ah, I dunno. I think I’ve always liked him. But I didn’t really think about it until like, a week ago. I was just… thinking and then Hiko came to my mind. I was just like, analyzin’ my feelings. Gah, I don’t really know. It’s so hard to put into words.” Kazuichi sighed, laying the bag of chips he was hugging onto Ibuki’s carpet. Ibuki also sighed.

“That’s okay. I can’t really explain how I knew I liked Mikan either. I would probably talk for too long and get off topic…” Ibuki looked off to the side. Kazuichi frowned. He could relate to feeling a bit annoying when he rambled on and on about the specifics of a certain project and how he made it work. 

“Don’t sweat it. By the way, I like listening to you talk, even if you do get off topic. Nothing to feel bad about.” Kazuichi reassured, smiling widely and aiming a thumbs-up right at Ibuki. She finally turned her head back around, her frown turning into a smile mirroring Kazuichi’s.

“Thanks, dude. I feel kind of annoying when I talk really wildly and y’know, in the third person, but it’s a force of habit. It just kinda… happens when I’m really happy, which is most of the time.” Ibuki’s voice was a bit quieter and the only emotion she seemed to be showing was sadness. Kazuichi could hear the awkward silence and feel the negativity emitting off of Ibuki.

“I get how you feel. Do you wanna talk about it?” Kazuichi looked at Ibuki, who was now hugging her knees, her head sinking into them as she sighed. 

“No. I don’t really wanna get into it. If you don’t mind, I wanna work on some music to try and calm myself down. Sorry. I wish I had the energy to be around other people right now…” Ibuki muttered, her voice muffled since her head was in her arms. Kazuichi nodded, standing up and stretching before leaving Ibuki’s cottage. He was a bit sad to be ending their hangout so soon, but if Ibuki wasn’t feeling alright, it was not his place to judge, nor intrude. 

Kazuichi sighed, walking on the wooden path to his own cottage with his hands behind his head. He thought of what Fuyuhiko might be doing. Probably reading some posh book with tons of smartass words. Then, it occured to Kazuichi that he should probably find something to do himself. 

He got lost in thought, thinking of possible things to do before bed that night, before he suddenly tripped and fell face first onto the wooden path. Kazuichi groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, not realising that there was someone in front of him who had seen his embarrassing fall. 

“Dumbass! How’d you trip over nothing but air?” A familiar voice grunted, annoyed. They held out a hand to Kazuichi, pulling him up so they could clearly see each other. 

“Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” Kazuichi apologized, wincing. It was Fuyuhiko, who was wearing a baggy band t-shirt (that he had stolen from Kazuichi during one of their sleepovers) and a pair of strawberry patterned shorts. Luckily for Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi had not yet noticed his choice of clothing, which is what he had been hoping for. 

“Hey Hiko! I was heading to my cottage. What are you doing, though?” Kazuichi asked.

“I was just gonna go get some candy.” Fuyuhiko replied, looking past Kazuichi, at the path that led to Rocketpunch Market and sighing. 

“Oh cool. Well then, go get your candy!” Kazuichi patted Fuyuhiko’s head, only earning another annoyed grunt. Kazuichi walked past Fuyuhiko, snickering cheerfully as he did so.

Fuyuhiko began making his way to the market, although it wasn’t long before he heard “And you better give me my shirt back!” from Kazuichi, who then ran off to his cottage as fast as possible before Fuyuhiko could process what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I've finally updated again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know it's mostly been set-up stuff, but I promise theres an actual Kuzusoda moment in this chapter :)

The next morning, Kazuichi woke up somehow in his shower. He had begun to question how exactly he had gotten there, but decided it wasn’t worth investigating. It was likely “revenge” from Fuyuhiko for the snarky remark he yelled before he ran for his life. Kazuichi knew Fuyuhiko probably wouldn’t do anything more than pull a strand of his hair or tug his beanie over his eyes so he fell while he was walking, but he couldn’t take any chances. 

Kazuichi’s first thought was to get some food, as he could no longer endure the annoying grumble of his stomach.  _ Man, I really should’ve eaten something before bed.  _ Kazuichi was so hungry he felt his limbs might give out and he’d end up throwing up on the floor of his cottage, but there was simply nothing  _ to  _ throw up (despite the fact that he’d eaten quite a few bags of chips in Ibuki’s cottage the night before). 

So then, he made his way to the restaurant. It’s something they all did. They all met together at the restaurant each day in paranoia, in fear of a missing person or the “ding dong bing bong” signifying a body discovery. They all knew how safe it was now, how Monokuma would never be bothering them again. But they still gathered in the mornings.

Kazuichi had to admit, he was kind of glad. There used to be sleepless nights, concerning amounts of sugar intake and huge eyebags for him. And then, Byakuya, noticed this, and decided on daily gatherings in the restaurant. Everyone agreed and complied each day. And that was how it always went.

Before he knew it, Kazuichi was in front of the restaurant. Without a second thought, he entered. Everyone else was already there, so it seems he slept in on accident. When he entered, Kazuichi saw Fuyuhiko who was still wearing his shirt, but now wearing a pair of black shorts instead of the strawberry patterned ones. He didn’t seem to notice Kazuichi walking in. Fuyuhiko turned his head to the door, running up to Kazuichi and punching him in the stomach. 

“Hey dumbass! Where the hell have you been?” Fuyuhiko’s tone seemed to be a mix of angry and worried. Kazuichi clutched the spot where Fuyuhiko’s fist had been and groaned in pain.

“I was sleeping, duh. And hey what’s with that outfit of yours? You ain’t hear me last night?” He replied, walking over to the everyone else. Fuyuhiko followed, rolled his eyes.

“I got woken up by Peko and rushed here cause we were all worried for you. You woke up late.” Fuyuhiko looked down at his outfit. Akane noticed Kazuichi and immediately picked him up, hugging him tighter than he would have liked. Nekomaru started yelling with joy and everyone else seemed to be relieved. 

“Ah! Akane, p-put me down!” Kazuichi yelled. Akane complied, laughing heartily. She gave him a rough slap on the back and ran back to Nekomaru to discuss the “best shits of their lives”. Everyone else also expressed their relief and happiness to see Kazuichi. 

He looked back down at Fuyuhiko, who was crossing his arms to hide the shirt he was wearing. Kazuichi smirked. There was likely no way anyone made the connection, but he seemed nervous nonetheless. 

“You can go change now, y’know.” 

Fuyuhiko looked even further to the side and Kazuichi swore he saw a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “N-no. It’s too far. Plus, I gotta eat.” Fuyuhiko hurriedly made his way to the table at which Byakuya, Akane, and Nekomaru were having a pancake eating contest. Kazuichi giggled, then walked over to Hajime and Nagito, who were having a discussion with Chiaki, who seemed to be playing a game on her gaming console rather than listening to whatever it was the couple was saying. 

“Hey Hajime. Nagito. Chiaki. I’m pretty hungry, but I don’t see anything I wanna eat.” He sighed, resting his head on his left fist. Chiaki continued on playing her game, unbothered.

“That’s because all you eat is sweets. You have to eat something more nutritious!” Nagito said, pointing to his own plate of  _ actual _ breakfast food. Kazuichi sighed.

“Whatever. Anyways, I’m waitin’ on Hiko. He said he’s gotta go get somethin’ to eat. But he’s taking so long!” Kazuichi’s head fell down on the table with a thud and he sighed yet again.

“Well yeah, it is morning. And some people like breakfast food, unlike you.” Hajime said. Fuyuhiko was making his way to the table where Kazuichi was already sitting, pushing him over to make space for himself. 

“Took ya long enough.” Kazuichi took an egg off of Fuyuhiko’s plate and ate it in a single bite. Fuyuhiko smacked his hand, earning a frown from Kazuichi. Chiaki let out a small giggle, much to the surprise of everyone else at the table since they assumed she had not been listening. 

Chiaki finally put down her gaming console and began eating off of Hajime’s plate. Hajime seemed a bit disappointed, but then he began eating off of Nagito’s plate. Nagito seemed to care more about explaining the helpful functions of his prosthetic.

Kazuichi turned his head to see Fuyuhiko lost in thought while eating his breakfast. He seemed so focused, it was kind of cute. “Hey bastard, what are you starin’ at?” Fuyuhiko noticed Kazuichi’s staring and although he was trying his best to be as mad as possible, there was still a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Nothing…” Kazuichi giggled. Fuyuhiko continued eating his meal, ignoring the smug look on Kazuichi’s face that he  _ most definitely  _ saw. Kazuichi couldn’t help himself. Fuyuhiko was cute when he was mad, so obviously he would do the absolute most to see him angry. 

The morning went on, Chiaki finishing her breakfast earlier than everyone and continuing playing a game on her gaming console, Nagito and Hajime having a strange conversation about sewers, and Kazuichi trying his best not to make a comment about Fuyuhiko’s outfit and wake up in a place scarier than his shower the next morning. Eventually, everyone except for Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Chiaki had left to continue on with their day. Chiaki hadn’t left because she’d been instead focusing on playing a small game of Pac-Man. 

“Hey Hiko?” Kazuichi mumbled, his head still on the table. His eyes were closed and it almost seemed as if he were sleeping, but his speech is what determined that Kazuichi was actually awake. 

“Yeah?”

“Your cottage.” Kazuichi said. Fuyuhiko raised a brow.

“Huh?” He asked.

“Let’s go to your cottage.” And so, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi said their goodbyes to Chiaki (who still was not listening) and then Kazuichi had to practically dragged off by Fuyuhiko into his cottage. Kazuichi immediately jumped onto Fuyuhiko’s bed, leaving Fuyuhiko to sit next to his bed. 

“Hey dumbass, why couldn’t you go sleep in your own bed?” Fuyuhiko snarled angrily. A small chuckle escaped from Kazuichi and he turned to face Fuyuhiko. 

“What’s up with that outfit of yours?” Kazuichi smirked. Fuyuhiko looked down at the baggy band t-shirt that had actually been Kazuichi’s, and although there was a blush on his cheeks, Fuyuhiko gave Kazuichi an angry glance.

“Shut up. Jeez, this is the only clean thing I have.” Fuyuhiko sighed, looking back up at the pink haired boy, who was still smirking devilishly. 

“Oh yeah? And those strawberry sh-”

Fuyuhiko immediately pulled on Kazuichi’s braid to silence him. “Shut up!” He commanded, still blushing, but still furious.

“But you looked so cute in them.” Kazuichi sighed, looking up at the roof of Fuyuhiko’s bed. Fuyuhiko was taken aback, especially since things like looks had never really been discussed in before by either of them. 

“Don’t say shit like that!” Fuyuhiko was now more embarrassed than angry, crossing his arms and seemingly blushing even more. Kazuichi’s face seemed to express more of annoyance. He tugged at the shirt Fuyuhiko was wearing.

“You better gimme my shirt back.” he said, still tugging on the shirt.

“No.” Fuyuhiko shook his head. 

“But it’s mine!” Kazuichi actually liked the shirt. It was a shirt with a cool design for his favorite band. He’d noticed it had gone missing, but assumed Ibuki borrowed it so she could have a cool outfit to show off for Mikan. 

“I don’t care. I’m keeping it.” Fuyuhiko said sternly. He crossed his arms and had a look of cockiness on his face. 

Kazuichi slid off of the bed and slung his arms over Fuyuhiko’s shoulders and hugged him. Fuyuhiko was once again taken aback. Here was his best friend, in other words, the guy he liked, hugging him after calling him cute.

“You’re so stubborn.” Kazuichi groaned. He was using Fuyuhiko as a sort of pillow. He was leaning his head on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.

“Bastard...” Was all Fuyuhiko could say at the moment. 

“Mmm?”

“Get off of me.” Fuyuhiko tried forcing Kazuichi’s hands down, but they wouldn’t budge. Fuyuhiko thought this was all moving way too fast. First, Kazuichi was just commenting on his looks, but now he was full on hugging Fuyuhiko? He was practically in Fuyuhiko’s lap.

“Mm-mm.” Kazuichi shook his head and just hugged Fuyuhiko tighter.

“Dumbass!” Fuyuhiko grunted angrily. 

Kazuichi flinched a bit, as he got scared easily, but did not move from his spot in Fuyuhiko’s lap. “I just want a hug.” he sighed, this time rubbing Fuyuhiko’s back.

“Well you got one! So get off!” 

“No…” Kazuichi was melting in Fuyuhiko’s arms, still causing the blond boy to blush even more than previously.

“Jeez, you’re like a big baby.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

“Mhm…” Kazuichi seemed to not be listening anymore and simply enjoying Fuyuhiko’s embrace. 

It was silent for a while, and they both just held each other, despite Fuyuhiko’s efforts to get Kazuichi off of him. Fuyuhiko was trying so hard to calm down, but his heart wouldn’t stop beating a mile a minute and his skin kept burning up. 

“Hey, don’t tell me you fell asleep.” But Kazuichi’s eyes were shut and his breathing was rhythmic. He was definitely asleep. 

And so, Fuyuhiko sat there, forcibly cuddling a sleeping Kazuichi, which wasn’t a half bad experience…not at all... 


	6. Chapter 6

hello everyone,, i just wanted to let you all know i've re-read most of ppg to fix a few spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and clarity mistakes. which means i have to update each individual chapter with the new version since i don't write in ao3,,, but just wanted to let yall know in cause you find something i fixed and get confused and stuff. also,, i've been working on chapter 6 so hopefully it'll be out before new years.

also, some things to note:

\- when i first wrote this i didn't hate mikan as much as i do now so i wrote in bandaid bc i wanted ibuki and kaz to bond over their crushes but i didn't know of any rarepairs w ibuki,, just know i regret writing bandaid in but i'll continue it

\- teruteru and mikan won't have any lines,, i'd feel uncomfortable writing their dialogue

\- PLZ forgive me if i write a character ooc i'm not perfect and shit

\- if i butcher gundhams dialogue plz forgive me,, idk how to write his dialogue so i'm gonna like,, study his in game dialogue and stuff

\- i didn't mean to write fuyuhiko so ooc,,, jesus

\- i'll revisit this fic once i'm done and change SO much of it 


End file.
